User blog:DancePowderer/The Exiled Kingdom, Part 3
Calem: Sau, while I am humbled that you want to learn from us, I cannot allow you to bring your armies to the kingdom. Sau: That is...unfortunate. Calem: However, we would be alright if rather than bringing your armies, you merely brought your generals. They give the orders, so it is only sensible that their knowledge take precedent over footsoldiers. Sau: The problem with that is that with the language barrier, information coming second hand could be lost in translation to the troops. Calem: We can provide interpreters and your generals may take all the notes they please. The presence of a foreign army in the kingdom, regardless of its mission, will stir insecurity and cause unrest among my people. That is the last thing I want. Sau: I understand. What if we arranged a trade of sorts? That way, both of us feel uncomfortable and won't do anything to the other. Calem: What did you have in mind? Sau: In exchange for letting my army into your kingdom, I shall give you one of our three Great Destroyers. Calem: What are those? I heard mention of them during my last visit, but nothing further. Sau: We have in our possession weapons that, when any one of them is wielded properly, can turn the tide of even the most hopeless war. We would be giving one to you, and it would stay in your possession until we depart. That being said, should we do anything that makes you politically uncomfortable, then our weapon would be at your disposal. Calem: With that as collateral, I suppose it would be alright. It would definitely put the people at ease. But, hypothetically speaking, what if we like it so much we decide to keep it? Sau: You would then, by your own hand, be forcing us to stay here. Calem: And why is that? Sau: Because it's how my army is going to get here. Robin: Some weeks later, the army came, on the river the kingdoms had stuggled to build and maintain. The massive behemoth was truly a testament to what the Raylon Kingdom was capable of. It was a massive ship, toting several less massive cylinders that we had never seen before. We were told they caused explosions with fire. Calem: What is that thing? Sau: We call it Pluton. It is powerful enough to raze a whole kingdom. And we are giving it to you as collateral thanks for allowing us into your kingdom like this. Calem: It's incredible. I'm amazed you would even consider parting with it temporarily. Sau: Well, tis better to give than to receive. Calem: Now, let's give your men a few lessons. Robin: The two weeks passed happily. However, there is always a darkness to the light. During those two weeks, unbeknownst to us, some of the king's closest advisors took it upon themselves to study Pluton very closely, and very secretly. By the end of the two weeks, they had gathered enough information to make a blueprint of the ship. Calem: This design is incredible. I had no idea something so intricate could be made. We could actually make this ourselves. But for most of the raw materials we'll need to go to other kingdoms. I'm sure they'd be happy to help if we let them become part of this alliance. Kebek (who presented the blueprint): What do we need and from which kingdoms? Calem: We need six materials, one from each kingdom. Robin: And so people were sent on behalf of the king to these kingdoms. Their kings were more than happy to join the alliance. From the Kuri Kingdom, we obtained a black powder that was necessary for the weapon to work. From the Kuslu Kingdom, we obtained special oil that would run the weapon. From the Wampsurani Kingdom, we obtained a special metal to give the weapon its destructive capabilities. The Hatunchi Kingdom provided another metal that would make the outside impervious to attack. A special self-propelling device was provided by the Uturuncu Kingdom. Some craftsmen came to help from the Hatunchi Kingdom. And the Pariwana Kingdom provided the rare timber needed to make it float properly. Calem: It looks incredible, and just like the one Sau showed us. I am very satisfied with how this turned out. Kobaj (who had come to see it): If only we knew what the others were. Calem: What? Idav (who had also come): You told us that Sau said he would give you one of his three super weapons. It would be nice to know what the other two are. Calem: Yes. It would...... Robin: It was not long after that that the king began a new academic program with the Raylon Kingdom. Scholarly travel to Raylon became normative. While it seemed purely for academic enrichment on the outside, it had a darker purpose buried within. Calem: Good job to all of you. This information about the other two weapons is immensely helpful. You shall all receive medals of service to the kingdom. Now, get back to Raylon and finish you "academic term." Robin: Shortly after that, the dreaded day arrived. It came from the sky. Sau (descending from the sky) : We give you hospitality, science, art, all our kingdom has to offer, and this is how you thank us! You send spies to steal our most guarded secrets! You are nothing more than common thieves. We raised you up from NOTHING! All you have now is because of us. And now, you will lose it all because of us! Urani, lay waste to this pathetic kingdom of traitors! Robin: A flock of iron birds descended over our land and from their mouths rained fire down upon us. We could only watch our kingdom burn as we feared for our very lives. And so, Elaim, our kingdom now lies in ruin. Sites once home to grand libraries and schools are only home to their ashen remains. The king was left alive as an act of mercy, as were the nineteen others. Our twenty kingdoms were destroyed, all in a single day. But there is still hope. From out of the smoldering ashes we will rise and band together to form a new kingdom. From twenty comes one, and from that one, more power than we can ever imagine. We still have the means to make our own fleet of birds, but the last weapon for some reason cannot be produced. Elaim, this is the end of the kingdom in which you were born, and the beginning of something even greater. May my love be with you always my son. Your mother, Bilal Robin (at a loss for words, tears coming down): I don't believe this. This changes everything I knew before this. Gancho: Wow. That is heavy. Leo: It's unbelievable. Robiland, you are still shaking. Are you okay? Robin: I'll be fine. I'm just taking it all in. Gancho: Consider the book our personal gift, call it thanks for helping with the whole thing from earlier. Leo: It's the least we can do. Robin is so overjoyed she scoops up both dwarves and hugs them tightly to her chest. Leo and Gancho: Mmmmph! Mnphn nmm! Robin: Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me. Leo and Gancho thankfully are able to tunnel through her cleavage and come up the way Gancho normally does, and are now standing on either of her breasts. Gancho: You are too big to hug us without killing us, Robiland. Leo: I saw my life flash before my eyes. Robin: Hmhm, sorry. Luffy: Robin! What are you doing over there? You're missing all this food! Nami: Yeah what's up? You've been there for a while? Robin turns to see Luffy and Nami running over to her. She smiles at them and stands up. Then goes back with Leo and Gancho to join the party. Nami: What were you doing? Isn't that book the east wall of their library? Robin: It's nothing. I was just brushing up on some history. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts